Liszt's Liebestraum
by Raggedy Archangel
Summary: AU: Sherlock Holmes, ce jeune prodige à l'archet soit disant enchanteur, ce violoniste de génie comparé aux plus grands tombe sur John Watson, ce jeune étudiant en médecine, commun lorsqu'il n'est pas assis devant un piano. Johnlock assez soft. OS.


**Blabla de l'auteure:** Hey! Je sais qu'on m'a presque oublié sur mais non, je suis là mais plutôt que de me lancer dans une fanfic à chapitre que je sais que je ne tiendrai pas, je préfère vous donner un long OS. Perso, je n'ai pas trop aimé la fin (un peu trop niaise à mon goût) mais comme je veux pas écrire plus (j'ai légèrement dépassé la barre des 3'000 mots, oops), je la laisse comme tel! Si jamais vous voulez une fin alternative, dites-le moi! :D Bref, me voici avec du Johnlock, c'est d'ailleurs mon premier texte sur eux même si je suis dans le fandom depuis maintenant 2 ans, hehehehe! Mais bon, voilà! En bref, j'espère que mon texte vous plaira! :D

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartiens, ni le titre des morceaux mentionnés, ni la série, ni les personnages.

**Petit conseil: **si vous lisez cette fanfic sur tablette ou ordi, je vous conseille d'ouvrir un onglet, d'aller sur youtube et de chercher les morceaux mentionnés, ça vous mettra dans l'ambiance! (un peu de musique classique de temps en temps, c'est cool, aussi! :P)

* * *

Un petit prodige. Voilà comment les gens l'appelait, lui, Sherlock Holmes. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas mauvais mais de là à le comparer à de vrais génies tels Paganini* ou encore De Bériot*, pour ne citer que certains de ses préférés, c'en était trop. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour la musique, c'est vrai mais il ne voulait pas que cela en devienne son métier. Mais il trouvait le contact avec les personnes plus facile avec un instrument entre les mains. Il avait entre ses doigts le pouvoir de faire pleurer comme de faire rêver. Le jeune homme avait déjà fait de nombreuses salles de concerts prestigieuses, côtoyé les plus célèbres instrumentistes vivants, rendus hommage un nombre incalculables de fois à ses idoles en jouant leurs morceaux avec brio. Mais depuis quelque temps, il s'ennuyait. Ce n'était pas les pièces qu'il jouait qui l'ennuyaient, pas le moins du monde, ses pièces relevait parfaitement son niveau et certaines telle le concerto de Tchaïkovski* était presque trop facile à son goût. Il avait même commencé à réécrire des pièces trouvant souvent le rythme trop saccadé à certains endroits. Il avait peut-être "seulement" 19 ans mais son esprit devait probablement avoir dépasser la quarantaine. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi il était plus souvent accompagné de son violon que d'amis. Il n'en n'avait jamais vraiment eu, restant souvent seul assis à réviser ses partitions en oubliant de manger. Ses parents l'avait inscrit dans un établissement soit disant "fait pour les gens prodiges de son genre" mais jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un qui l'égalait ou même qui essayait de l'égaler. Même cette Irene Adler, cette flûtiste dont tout les élèves parlaient, dont le talent était soit disant "angélique et insurpassable", n'était simplement pas si exceptionnelle que ça. Et ne parlons même pas de cet imbécile d'Anderson, cette espèce de gorille qui ne savait même pas jouer en rythme avec sa fichue caisse claire! Sherlock avait passé près d'une année dans cette école. Une année perdue à ne rien faire, selon ses dires, car cela faisait bien longtemps que le jeune homme n'avait plus besoin de cours de violon ou de solfège ou de quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Il avait passé son bac avec brio alors qu'il n'avait que 14 ans.

"Monsieur Holmes, votre concert débute dans 15 minutes" l'avertit alors Anthea qui était entré dans sa loge.

Elle était la secrétaire de son frère et de lui même. Mycroft, ce "brillant" chef d'orchestre, le meilleur de sa génération selon certains. Mais Sherlock n'avait jamais compris ce que ces "certains" trouvaient chez son frère. "D'ailleurs ce n'est pas en agitant une baguette devant des musiciens qu'il va perdre du poids" pensa Sherlock, un rictus aux lèvres.

Il se leva et se saisit de son violon. Ce soir, Sherlock devait jouer du Brahms, pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Trop simpliste à ses yeux: Brahms n'aimait pas vraiment le challenge, ça se sentait. Ses pièces puaient le sentiment et c'était d'ailleurs le point faible du prodige. Il arrivait à faire pleurer les autres mais jamais les autres arrivaient à le faire pleurer. Sherlock secoua la tête et quitta sa loge, répétant une dernière fois le concerto dans sa tête. C'était la première fois qu'il jouait à Londres cette année, ayant traversé le monde entier, émouvant chaque théâtre, quittant à chaque fois les salles les bras remplis de fleurs et de propositions de concerts à donner. Mais ce soir, il était enfin chez lui, il pourrait enfin s'accorder quelques jours de pause. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la salle de concerto, archet et violon en main, partitions en tête. Il entendit les applaudissements de la foule. La pièce devait être bondée, comme à chacune de ses visites. Le noiraud aperçut les affiches publicitaires de son concert au coin de l'oeil: "Le jeune prodige Sherlock Holmes, l'enchanteur à l'archet". Des conneries. Peut-être arrivait-il à enchanter les autres mais si il n'arrivait pas à s'enchanter alors il n'étais pas un enchanteur. Le bouclé arriva sur scène, salua la foule puis le chef d'orchestre, plaça l'archet sur son violon, se préparant à la première note. Tout s'enchainait très vite par la suite.

Quelques heures plus tard, un fois le concert fini, Sherlock salua à nouveau la foule, le chef, reçut ses roses, quitta la scène, alla en loge, et desserra cette fichue cravate, ne gardant que la chemise violette ainsi que la veste en smoking noir. Maintenant le plus dur. La réception**. Il enfila son plus beau mais aussi plus faux sourire et quitta pour la deuxième fois de la soirée sa loge. Son prochain concert aurait lieu le surlendemain ce qui lui laissait congé la veille mais il comptait se rendre tout de même se rendre en salle de répétition pour pouvoir essayer ses morceaux sans être dérangé.

Quelques sourires plus tard et Sherlock quitta la soirée pour rejoindre sa chambre d'hôtel. Une fois arrivé, il s'écroula sur son lit. Ses patchs de nicotine avaient cessé de produire sa drogue. Car oui, comme chaque artiste, il était accroc à quelque chose. Il avait essayé la drogue, supposée l'aider pour ses concerts mais il n'avait pas aimé du tout, le déconcentrant plus qu'autre chose, seul la nicotine libérait un peu ses nerfs et calmait son esprit. Il remit donc ses patchs de nicotine en place et se changea pour laisser Morphée le bercer.

Le lendemain, le prodige fut réveiller par un soleil un peu trop insistant pour ses pauvres yeux clairs. Sherlock quitta alors son doux lit pour s'attaquer à sa journée de repos. Sa matinée ne consistant qu'à réviser un peu ses partitions, il décida de quitter sa chambre aux alentours de midi, un café à la main, son étui à violon dans le dos. Il n'était qu'à deux pâtés de maisons de la salle de répétitions, alors le bouclé décida d'en profiter pour réapprendre par cœur cette ville qu'il chérissait tant. Ce fut qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard qu'il atteignit la salle de répétitions. Il possédait un double de la clé étant donné qu'il avait littéralement démasqué le propriétaire en un regard et menaçait de tout révéler s'il n'obtenait pas ce double. Il ouvrit la grande porte en verre et se dirigea directement vers son pupitre gravé à son nom. Il plaça son violon sur son épaule et commença à jouer. Concentré sur les mouvements rapides de ses doigts, il ne vit pas entrer, derrière lui, un autre jeune homme, une dizaine de partitions sous le bras. Sentant une présence, Sherlock cessa de jouer et se retourna vivement. Le jeune homme, surpris, fronça les sourcils. En un regard, le prodige descella tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Un clarinettiste vu l'état de ses doigts. Et un pianiste vu la position de son dos. Des cheveux blonds, un regard bleu foncé inquisiteur, il devait avoir son âge même s'il était petit pour la moyenne. La musique n'est pas sa priorité vu les tâches d'encre qu'il avait sur les doigts, il devait même être encore sur les bancs de l'école, probablement étudiant, sûrement en médecine vu l'autocollant de l'université médicale londonienne collé sur son étui.

"-Etudiant en médecine?" demanda-t-il, reposant son violon dans son étui.

"-Je, euh, oui... Et tu es Sherlock Holmes, non? Le violoniste prodige?" répliqua alors l'autre homme.

"-Tu peux juste m'appeler Sherlock. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, cette salle est réservée pour les répétitions de concerts."

"- Il se trouve que j'ai quelques heures à tuer et que cette salle est entre chez moi et l'université. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu n'as pas besoin de travailler vu comment tu joues"

Sherlock sourit à ce compliment, même s'il en avait l'habitude, il y avait quelque chose chez ce homme qui le... Comment dire... Qui l'émouvait.

"-John, au fait! John Watson! Etudiant en première année en médecine, clarinettiste et pianiste à mes heures perdues!" se présenta alors le blond, tendant sa main droite.

"-Sherlock Holmes, violonistes depuis une quinzaine d'année." répondit Sherlock en serrant la main de John.

le blond sourit, ce qui réchauffa le coeur du bouclé.

"-Bon, j'ai juste une question, maintenant. Etant donné qu'il y a un violoniste prodige avec moi dans une salle de répétitions musicale, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose?" s'enquit le blond

"-Vas-y, j'ai une journée entière à tuer de toute façon" répliqua le prodige en haussant les épaules.

L'étudiant se dirigea vers le long piano à queue noire présent au fond de la pièce, s'assit sur le tabouret et se tourna vers Sherlock.

"-L'introduction de Tarentelle* de Sarata tu connais?" le questionna-t-il, plaçant ses mains sur les touches blanches et noires du piano.

Le violoniste leva les yeux aux ciels. Bien-sûr, mais c'était un morceau émotif donc il n'aimait pas le jouer. John commença à jouer et Sherlock suivit comme un automate. Mais quelques mesures plus tard, il sentit quelque chose, non pas que sa façon de jouer était différente, enfin si, dans un certain sens, il y avait quelque chose en plus. Il arriva au moment le plus rapide qu'il joua avec plus d'entrain que d'habitude, souriant presque. Il se tourna alors vers John, celui-ci ne regardait plus ses touches, trop concentré à observer la dance de la main de Sherlock sur les cordes du violon. Ses longs doigt mouvaient avec grâce sur l'instrument et ses coups d'archet était sûrs. Le morceau prit fin et John sourit bêtement au violoniste. Sherlock rougit et détourna la tête. Le blond reprit ses esprits et applaudit tout seul.

"-Wow, Sherlock, c'est vrai que tu es vraiment incroyable!" s'extasia-t-il-

"-Merci John, tu n'es pas mal non plus." répondit le brun, embarrassé.

John jeta alors un coup d'oeil à la montre du mur en face.

"-Merde!" s'écria-t-il, retournant vers son sac. "Excuse-moi Sherlock, mais je suis en retard!"

John se saisit d'un morceau de papier et y griffonna quelque chose.

"-On se reverra un de ses jours!" Ajouta-t-il en quittant la salle de répétitions, laissant le prodige seul face à lui même. Que venait-il de se passer exactement? Rien de particulier au sens propre du terme mais alors pourquoi ce morceau que le bouclé détestait temps était devenu maintenant plus... Juste plus pour lui. Peut-être que c'était ça alors. Peut-être venait-il d'éprouver la musique? Pourquoi n'était-ce alors jamais arrivé auparavant? Etait-ce à cause de ce vulgaire pianiste?

Sherlock secoua la tête. Non, ça n'était tout bonnement pas possible. Remettant en place son violon à l'intérieur de son étui, il remarqua le papier posé à côté de ses partitions. Le numéro de téléphone de John. Il y repensera ce soir. Ou alors le lendemain. Sherlock quitta à son tour la salle. Il passa le reste de la journée dans sa chambre d'hôtel révisant ses partitions et lisant sans relâche des livres sur la chimie empruntés à la bibliothèque.

Le lendemain, l'incident avait été presque oublié par le prodige, trop occupé à penser à ses morceaux. Arrivant à la salle de répétition pour une énième revue du concert, Sherlock remarqua quelque chose. Le pianiste. Carl Powers. Il n'était pas là. Comment allait-il jouer sa sonate sans pianiste? Le prodige se dirigea vers le chef d'orchestre. Celui-ci, le voyant arrivé, croisa les bras sur la poitrine, prêt à affronter le violoniste.

"-Un problème, Sherlock?" s'enquit-il en levant un sourcil.

"-Oui, un de taille, même. Où est Carl Powers? Où est mon pianiste?" répliqua Sherlock.

"-Malade, cet idiot nous a fait une allergie à une crème. Donc en attendant d'en trouver un, on doit tirer un trait sur la sonate." répondit le meneur.

"Une splendide opportunité... "pensa Sherlock, esquivant un sourire.

"-Je pense en connaître un bon pianiste, monsieur." sourit le prodige.

Il n'obtint qu'un haussement de sourcil comme réponse ainsi qu'un regard lui ordonnant de continuer.

"-John Watson, il est pianiste et clarinettiste." continua le bouclé

"-Jamais entendu parler de lui... Tu le connais d'un concert ou..."

"-J'ai joué avec lui, en effet... Mais pas lors d'un concert"

"-Donc en répétition, alors. Où ça, alors?"

"-Ici même!"

"-Ecoute Sherlock, ça fait bientôt 40 ans que je diriges et je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un John Watson."

"-Laissez-le au moins essayer!" le défendit Sherlock

"-D'accord, va me le chercher, on va essayer." céda le chef d'orchestre.

Essayant en vain de ne pas cacher sa joie, Sherlock se dépêcha de composer le numéro de John.

Une tonalité, deux tonalités, trois tonalités. "Putain, John, répond" jura intérieurement le prodige. Ce fut qu'au bout de la 4ème tonalités qu'une voix masculine lui répondit.

"-John Watson."

"-Oui, John! Ici Sherlock, je voulais te proposer quelque chose!"

"-Je t'écoute" répondit l'étudiant, méfiant à l'autre bout du fil.

"-Notre pianiste est malade et je voulais te demander de le remplacer. Tu sais jouer la sonate pour violon et piano n°1 en sol majeur de Brahms?" s'enquit le noiraud.

"-Je... Euh... Oui mais plus par cœur." lui répondit John.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Sherlock. Bon, il ne pourrait pas jouer la sonate ce soir même mais peut-être le surlendemain, de plus, il pourra revoir le futur médecin.

"-D'accord, merci de tout cœur, John! Viens à notre répétition demain, on s'entrainera!" lui dit le bouclé.

"-De rien, Sherlock, je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait!" lui répondit le blond avant de raccrocher.

Eloignant le téléphone de son oreille, le prodige se tourna vers le chef d'orchestre.

"-Il doit réviser la partition mais il pourra jouer jeudi." l'informa-t-il.

"-Donc, en attendant, on a un trou d'une demi-heure." soupira le meneur.

"-Je peux improviser pendant une demi-heure, monsieur" répliqua Sherlock.

"-D'accord, juste pour cette fois, tu pourras improviser."

Le prodige sourit. Enfin, il pourra montrer ses talents. La journée continua sans accident. Répétition, Concert, Dodo. Le lendemain, Sherlock se leva en pleine forme, aujourd'hui, il pourra rejouer avec John. Rejoignant la salle de répétitions, violon sur le dos, Sherlock repensa à la sonate. Elle devait émouvoir toute l'assemblée, faire pleurer même les plus forts. En pénétrant dans la salle de répétition, le prodige entendit un air de piano. Doux. Libérant. Fort. Presque sensuel. Un "Rêve D'amour"* de Liszt comme il ne l'avait jamais entendu. Entrant dans la salle principale, il trouva l'orchestre au complet rassemblé autour du piano, John assis au milieu, jouant sur son piano. A la dernière note, un grand silence se fit sentir. On essuyait les larmes, sortait les mouchoirs puis Sherlock se mit à applaudit. La salle se tourna vers lui. Le regard de John s'illuminant en le voyant approcher. Mais avant que le prodige puisse dire quoi que ce soit au pianiste, le chef d'orchestre prit la parole.

"-Bon, je pense que tout le monde est d'accord pour accueillir monsieur Watson parmi nous." dit-il

Tout les musiciens acquiescèrent. Qui serait assez fou pour refuser un tel pianiste? Il était aussi bon avec un clavier que Sherlock l'était avec ses cordes.

"-Bon, eh bien, commençons directement, alors. Sherlock, monsieur Watson, pouvez-vous nous jouer la fameuse sonate?" leur demanda le chef d'orchestre.

Les deux prodiges se saisirent de les instruments mutuels et commencèrent à jouer. Ce fut une harmonie parfaite. Splendide. Majestueux. Aucun adjectifs ne pouvaient traduire leur duo. Pourtant ils n'avaient joué avec l'autre qu'une seule fois auparavant. Tout le monde était d'accord: ils s'étaient trouvés. Durant toute la sonate, personne ne voulut bouger, de peur de briser leur concentration , leur lien. Une fois le morceau terminé, personne ne dit rien, il y eu un moment de flottement. Tout ce qui avait déjà joué avec Sherlock n'avait ressenti ça. John quitta des yeux son piano et les leva vers Sherlock, souriant. Ce dernier descendit à son tour le regard et se porta son attention au visage du blond, souriant à son tour. Le silence fut interrompu par une des violoncelliste qui poussa du coude un percussionniste en lui soufflant à l'oreille "Tu vois, Greg, j'aimerais bien que tu regardes comme ça.". Le prénommé Greg se tourna à son tour vers la violoniste, lui répondant "Tu ne me regardes pas comme ça non plus, Molly***." Puis, tout l'orchestre applaudit le duo Sherlock-John. Quelques morceaux plus tard, la répétition finit mais les deux prodiges ne s'étaient toujours pas adressé la parole. Ce ne fut qu'une fois tout le monde parti que le blond s'approcha du bouclé qui mettait de l'ordre dans ses partitions.

"-Hey" dit l'étudiant

"-On s'est vu toute la journée, John" répondit le violoniste

Le pianiste sourit et posa sa main juste à côté de celle du bouclé.

"-C'est vrai..." avoua-t-il.

"-John... Je voulais te remercier. Jamais je n'avait réussi à faire pleurer tout l'orchestre comme ça. Tu as vraiment quelque chose dans ta façon de jouer." dit le violoniste, évitant du regard le plus petit.

Le pianiste parut étonné.

"-Tu ne ressens pas ce que tu joues, voilà pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à faire pleurer tout l'orchestre. J'avais remarqué ça hier mais ça s'est confirmé aujourd'hui." dit le blond.

"-Mais comment fais-tu pour ressentir la musique?" demanda le noiraud.

"-Sherlock" soupira John, "tu ressens ta musique ici" dit-il en touchant les boucles noires du plus grand," c'est ici qu'il faut la ressentir" finit-il en posant sa main sur le torse de Sherlock.

A ce contact, le cœur de ce dernier accéléra. Le prodige déglutit, descendant sa tête pour croiser le regard de John. Celui-ci se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds et approcha leurs visage.

"-C'est comme ça qu'il faut ressentir la musique." souffla le plus petit en fermant les yeux, diminuant la distance entre leurs lèvres au maximum.

C'est ainsi que Sherlock comprit. Un simple et stupide baiser lui avait appris ce qu'il cherchait depuis le début de sa carrière de musicien.

THE END

*Je vous conseille d'écouter tout les morceaux que je cite ici, pour vous mettre plus dans l'esprit des personnages. Ce sont de vrais violonistes/pianistes et je vous conseille particulièrement le concerto 35 de Tchaïkovski en ré majeur , il est vraiiiiiment dur (croyez-moi, même mon prof de violon qui est soliste dans un orchestre a eu un peu de mal à le jouer et j'ose même pas encore y toucher) mais juste splendide. Ainsi que l'introduction de Tarentelle qui est un orgasme auditif.

** Je n'ai absolument aucune idée si les réceptions se déroulent avant ou après les concerts mais disons qu'ici, c'est après.

*** Oui, je suis une adepte du Mollstrade, plus que du Sherlolly mais moins que du Mystrade.

**N'oubliez pas de commenter! Ca fait plaisir! :D**

**A bientôt**

**Claire**


End file.
